You Belong With Me
by Mari Courage Criss
Summary: De un encuentro accidental, una amistad sincera, un amor eterno? Se pueden superar todos los obstáculos? Sera mas fuerte el amor?
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola chicos mi nombre es Ale y bueno soy Finchel/Monchele shipper, se que todos estamos pasando por una etapa bastante triste con la noticia de que nuestro Cory ya no esta con nosotros en la tierra pero yo estoy segura de que siempre lo tendremos en nuestros corazones y ahí se va a quedar por simpre como lo dijo Lea, la verdad esque yo sigo en shock y no quiero aceptarlo y lo que me pone feliz es leer fanfics porque es la manera en que lo mantengo vivo en mi mente y se que para ustedes también es asi, pero bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic asi que espero que les guste mucho y lo disfruten.**

**You belong with me**

RACHEL

Iba corriendo por a banqueta, se me hacia tarde para ir a mi case de baile en la escuela de mis sueños NYADA, tengo a la peor maestra del mundo, la señorita July, me odia con todo su ser, pero yo se que es porque me tiene envidia porque yo seré lo que ella nunca logró y esta celosa. Estaba tan distraída que no vi al chico que también venia corriendo, de repente sentí un impacto y caí al suelo.

"Shit, perdóname no te vi, lo siento mucho, estas bien?"

"Mmm me duele un poco el tobillo" contesté; volteé a mirarlo, era un chico bastante alto, musculoso, tenía una expresión preocupada en su rostro, y tenía unos ojos color miel hermosos los más lindos que había visto en mi vida y unos labios rosados que wow estaban extremadamente besables, por Dios qué estoy pensando?, su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Perdón, qué dijiste?"

"Te pregunté que si puedes pararte?"

"Amm no lo se, veamos"

Me apoye en su brazo fuerte, pero me dolio el tobillo hasta el alma y se me escapó un gritito de dolor.

"Omm cre que no estas bien del todo, déjame llevarte a donde ibas si?, me siento culpable"

"No te preocupes no fue tu culpa de verdad no tienes que hacerlo"

"Pero quiero hacerlo de verdad"

"Am bueno esta bien"

Cuando menos me di cuenta me tomo por la cintura y me cargo como los recién casados, sentí como un choque eléctrico que se recorrió por toda mi espalda y estoy segura de que el también lo sintió, me miro y sonrio, tiene una sonrisa de lado que te derrite super tierna y sexy al mismo tiempo, y en sus brazos… bueno en sus brazos me sentía segura.

"Y a donde te llevo… mmm"

"Rachel mi nombre es Rachel Berry"

"Pues mucho gusto Rachel, yo soy Finn, Finn Hudson"

"Mucho gusto Finn" e sonreí "Me puedes llevar a NYADA por favor?, la maestra va a matarme"

"Wow NYADA? De verdad? Que increíble"

"Am si de verdad, conoces NYADA?"

"No, bueno si, la conozco por mi hermano se la pasó hablando todo un año entero sobre NYADA porque quería entrar ahí pero no o aceptaron al pobre"

"Que mala suerte, tal vez pueda entrar para e semestre que viene"

"Si eso espero porque esta reamente deprimido y no me gusta verlo asi"

"Si a de ser muy difícil para él, yo no se que hubiera echo si no hubiera entrado"

Llegamos al edificio de NYADA y le dije a Finn por donde tenía que entrar, cuando entramos sentí todas as miradas sobre mi, la maestra July se acercó mientras Finn me bajaba.

"Tu crees que puedes llegar a la hora que quieras Berry?"

"Es mi culpa, lo que pasa es que iba corriendo en la calle y no vi a Rachel y choqué con ella por accidente y le lastimé el tobillo" contestó Finn

"Mmm se comprende es muy difícil ver a alguien tan insignificante cuando vas por la calle"

Estaba a punto de explotar de enojo provocado por el comentario y sentía que la cara me ardia y estaba a punto de contestare a July pero Finn se me adelanto.

"Rachel no es insignificante es que yo estaba muy distraído…" le contestó Finn con una voz firme, pero July o interrumpió antes de que acabara de hablar"

"Si si como sea no me interesa, Berry si de por si no sirves para nada ahora eres un mayor estorbo asi que mejor vete pero no olvides que a próxima case es examen y sera especial para ti" se volteó y se fue.

"Uff tu maestra es siempre asi de amable?"

"Créeme Finn ahorita se porto bastante linda"

"Y como puedes soportarla?"

"Bueno si quiero graduarme tengo que cursar su clase"

Íbamos saliendo del salón cuando vi a mi primo acercarse, estaba muy contenta de que estuviera ahí, estar en la misma escuela es simplemente genial.

"Am hola Rachie, que te pasó?" me pregunto bastante preocupado

Sentí como el brazo de Finn que me estaba sujetando por la cintura se tensó y luego me soltó y después se paso la mano por detrás del cuello, podría decir que se puso nervioso.

"Hola Blaine, estoy bien no te preocupes solo me duele un poco el tobillo pero nada grave" se relajó y paso su mirada acia Finn.

"Blaine te presento a Finn mi nuevo amigo, Finn te presento a Blaine mi primo favorito"

"Eso es porque no tienes otro primo Rachie" dijo Blaine en broma, y los dos empezaron a reir, le di un golpe en el brazo a Finn para que dejara de reir.

"Ouch, tienes que aceptar que fue gracioso Rach" me contestó Finn con una sonrisa y sobándose el brazo.

Rach? Me dijo Rach? Que lindo apodo nadie me había dicho asi antes, sentí como me ruborizaba y ponía una sonrisa tonta.

**Adelanto: **

**Será que Rachel se esta enamorando?, podrá tener algo con Finn?**

**En el siguiente capitulo Finn y Rachel conocerán más acerca del otro, no se lo pierdan y den Review **


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola chicos aquí esta el segundo capítulo de "You Belong With Me" espero que les guste, se pone cada vez mas interesante lo prometo.**

**FINN**

Pude notar como Rachel se puso rojita cuando la llame Rach, es tan tierna, me encanta su sonrisa, por Dios no se que me pasa llevo de conocerla un poco más de una hora y siento como si tuviéramos mucho tiempo de ser amigos; me encantaría saber más de ella, creo que podríamos llegar a ser excelentes amigos. No se por qué me puse tan nervioso cuando llego su primo, bueno sí en realidad creí que era su novio y no me agrado esa idea, ahora me siento algo tonto por haberlo pensado.

"pues es un gusto conocerte Blaine"

"igualmente Finn, pero me gustaría saber como es que mi prima esta lastimada y tu la estas ayudando"

"la verdad es que fue mi culpa porque…" intenté explicar pero Rachel me interrumpió.

"no Finn no es tu culpa, fue un accidente, lo que pasa es que los dos íbamos corriendo distraídos y chocamos pero caí sobre mi tobillo y me lastime"

"bueno a la próxima ten más cuidado con mi prima Finn porque si no te la cobro como nueva, entendido?" esta vez Rachel le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Blaine.

"no te preocupes nunca la lastimaría" voltee a mirar a Rachel y sonreí, ella me sonrió de vuelta, sus ojos brillaban de una manera increíble, me encantaron sus ojos color chocolate eran tan… no no Finn concéntrate, no puedes sentir algo por una persona que acabas de conocer.

"Finn a donde íbamos cuando chocamos?" su linda voz me saco de mis pensamientos, a donde iba?, shit el entrenamiento lo olvide por completo, golpee mi frente con la palma de mi mano.

"oom iba a mi entrenamiento de futball" como pude olvidarlo?

"aam y no tienes que ir ahora?" me preguntó confundida

"este si, te gustaría acompañarme?, digo les gustaría?" me corregí rápidamente

"si por supuesto, nos encantaría verdad Blaine?"

"si si como sea, al parecer no hay de otra"

"bueno vamos" tomé a Rachel por la cintura y la cargué como la había traido

"aam Finn es muy lindo que me cargues pero si quieres puedo recargarme en los hombros de los dos y caminar"

"ooo si claro Rach" se que me puse rojo como un tomate porque sentí como se me calentaban las mejillas, que vergüenza, pero la verdad esque me gustaba sentir a Rachel en mis brazos.

Empezamos a caminar hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento que estaba a dos cuadras de NYADA, llegamos y como ya me lo temia se acercó el entrenador y me dijo algo preocupado:

"Hudson, donde te habías metido crei que te había pasado algo, no he podido comenzar el juego porque no estabas y eres el Quarterback se supone que debes de dar el ejemplo, asi que estas castigado tendras que dar treinta vueltas a la cancha"

"si lo lamento es que tuve un incidente al venir para acá"

"no es excusa Hudson eres el líder, tu das el ejemplo y si no se cumplen las reglas hay castigo"

"si perdón voy a cambiarme" el entrenador asintió con la cabeza y se retiro, volteé para indicarle a los chicos donde podrían sentarse

"Finn tu entrenador es siempre así de buena onda?" me pregunto Rach con una risita burlona por la broma que le había hecho antes con su maestra

"que chistosita Rach" la abracé y la agite amistosamente, se empezó a reir y era una sonido bastante agradable para mis oídos escuchar su risa

"bueno chicos si se quieren sentar pueden hacerlo en aquellas gradas de allá para que me vean jugar" sentí como unos brazos abrazaban mi cintura

"hola cariño, qué te paso? Por que llegaste tarde?"

"amm…" me interrumpió con un beso apasionado asi que decidi detenerla

"Quinn espérate, qué e pasa?" le dije en un tono algo sorprendido y molesto, noté que Rachel miraba hacia el suelo como evitando ver la escena, porque definitivamente ese es una escena de celos, Quinn esta marcando territorio enfrente de Rachel, me choca que haga esto

"mira Quinn ella es Rachel mi amiga, Rachel ella es…"

"soy Quinn la **novia **de Finn" me interrumpio de nuevo y recalco la palabra novia, definitivamente estaba celosa, note que Rachel se sentía incomoda porque se agarraba las manos y bueno yo estaría igual en una situación como esta

"bueno tengo que ir a cambiarme" me sentí muy apenado con Rachel

Comencé a caminar hacia los vestidores, que vergüenza, por qué Quinn es asi? Seguro no me tiene confianza, además Rach es muy linda; me cambie rápidamente y salí al entrenamiento, un compañero llamado Jesse se me acerco y me dijo:

"Hudson a la próxima que llegues tarde me asegurare de quedarme con tu lugar"

"si Jesse como digas"

"oye Finn esa amiga con la que llegase esa con su novio?"

"no, es su primo" respondi rápidamente y sin pensar, pero al instante me arrempenti

"pues esta guapa, solo que no me gusta su nariz es demasiado grande pero podría lidiar con eso, yo si le daba" se lamio los labios y soltó una risita. Me do una rabia tremenda, quería golpearlo pero solo lo empuje

"no hables asi de ella St. James, entendiste?, ella es mi amiga y no te permito que hables asi de ella" además creo que tiene una linda nariz agregué para mi mismo

"mira Hudson no vuelvas a empujarme, no sabes con quien te metes, si no tuvieras novia diría que ella te gusta pero como la tienes soy libre de poder estar con ella"

Sentía que me ardia la sangre del coraje, se fue rápidamente y ya no le pude decir todo lo que pensaba; durante todo el entrenamiendo Jesse se la pasó mirando a Rachel, yo miraba a Jesse que miraba a Rachel y a Rachel, y me di cuenta que Rach solo me miraba a mi y cuando notaba que Jesse la miraba hacia una cara de ¿y este tipo por qué me mira?, eso me dio mucha gracia y cuando me miro de nuevo le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa pero no era la misma sonrisa de antes ahora era como tímida y seguro era por lo que había pasado con Quinn, por su culpa ya no me sonreía como antes ni tenia ese brillo tan reluciente y tan hermoso en sus ojos.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews, pueden poner sus ideas acerca de lo que quieren que pase en la historia les prometo que las****tomare muy en cuenta, gracias por leer el capitulo **


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola chicos espero que tengan un día muy bonito y espero que les guste este capitulo, esta algo cortito porque no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y no le digan a nadie pero lo hago entre clases jejeje, bueno disfruten el tercer capitulo de "You Belong With Me"

BLAINE

Finn terminó su entrenamiento, volteó a vernos y nos dijo con señas que regresaría en un momento, me di cuenta que Rachel no paraba de sonreir.

"Rachie lo acabas de conocer, no te puede gustar tan pronto"

"qué? No no me gusta solo somos amigos"

"Rachie se cuando estas mintiendo te conozco perfectamente de toda la vida, a mi no me engañas"

"tienes razón Blaine, es que es tan lindo, caballeroso y su sonrisa, pero era obvio tiene novia y es rubia de ojos verdes, nariz bonita y a demás porrista, yo no podría competir con eso" agacho la cabeza mirando hacia el piso tristemente

"basta Rachie tu eres hermosa y tu nariz también, claro que podrías competir con ella, eres mejor que ella, espera que Finn te conozca más y escuche tu voz y te apuesto que caerá rendido a tus pies", me sonrió, amaba hacer sonreir a mi prima

"gracias Blaine siempre me haces sentir mejor" un instante después llego Finn

"hey chicos tengo que dar las treinta vueltas ahora, les parece que nos veamos más tarde? Nos dijo algo nervioso

"pues yo no puedo pero estoy seguro que a Rachel le encantaría, verdad Rachie?" Le guiñe un ojo a mi prima y sonrio

"te parece que te llame y pase por ti después Rach?"

"si esta perfecto" se sonrojo un poco

En ese momento llego la inoportuna novia de Finn y la verdad es que no caía nada bien, miraba a mi prima como si quisiera extrangularla

"ya nos vamos cariño?" le dijo a Finn abrazandolo

"lo lamento Quinn pero tengo que quedarme a dar vueltas por haber llegado tarde"

"ash gracias por hacer que **mi **novio tenga que quedarse mas tiempo" nos dijo pero miraba a Rachel en especial, "y para la próxima fíjate por donde caminas" esta vez dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Rachel

"Quinn que te pasa? Estas mal de la cabeza? Discúlpate con Rachel ni siquiera fue su culpa, fue la mia" le dijo Finn en un tono bastante fuerte, Quinn se quedo atónita y yo también, asi que Rachel dijo:

"Finn no esta bien déjalo no…"

"no Rach no tiene derecho a hablarte de esa manera, Quinn te estoy esperando"

"Rach? Ya hasta le llamas de otra manera? Pues no Finn no me voy a disculpar"

"Hudson! Las treinta vueltas no se van a correr solas mueve tus piernas para acá y comienza a correr!" le grito el entrenador a Finn y se quedo parado hasta que Finn fuera

"me tengo que ir, pero como quedamos" le sonrio a Rachel y se fue

"escúchame bien Rachel, no se que le diste a Finn pero no voy a permitir que nos separes, que te quede claro" se fue antes de que Rachel o yo le pudiéramos contestar algo y la empujo con el hombro al pasar por su lado.

Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado, tratare de apurarme para actualizar lo mas pronto posible, no olviden dejar sus reviews y pueden poner ideas les prometo tomarlas en cuenta, gracias por leer


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola chicos! Espero que esten bien y bueno aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo de "You Belong With Me" espero que les guste, disfrútenlo **

KURT

Estaba esperando a mi hermano Finn tenia que darle una noticia muy importante, ya había tardado dos horas más de lo normal y empezaba a preocuparme, aunque no se lo diga muy seguido lo quiero mucho y me importa, a pesar de ser medios hermanos nos llevamos súper bien y agradezco mucho que me haya aceptado tal y como soy además de que cuando nos conocimos yo era un poco freek con él pero después entendí que el no me haría caso de la manera que yo quería y después nuestros padres se conocieron, se enamoraron y se casaron, convirtiéndonos en hermanos, el es una persona increíble y muy bondadosa, lo único que no me agrada es su noviecita, me molesta mucho ver como lo trata, espero que algún dia encuentre a una mujer que de verdad lo merezca.

Escuché la puerta y salí a ver si era él.

"hola Kurt, cómo te fue hoy?"

"exelente! Finn tengo que decirte algo muy importante!, te estado esperando durante dos horas pero seguro estabas con Quinn verdad?" le dije en un todo medio molesto al mencionar a Quinn

"nunca te va a a caer bien verdad?, pues no no estaba con Quinn, estaba castigado dando vueltas en el campo por haber llegado tarde al entrenamiento, y para que sepas estoy muy enojado con Quinn"

"wow wow wow tu enojado con Quinn? De verdad? Pues que hizo? O ya te diste cuenta de lo bruja que es?"

"Kurt tampoco te pases!, pero pues si se porto muy grocera con Rachel, una amiga que conocí hoy, y con la que saldré esta tarde y si no me apuro voy a quedar muy mal con ella"

"encerio? Te peleaste con Quinn por una chica que acabas de conocer? Debe de ser especial y definitivamente representa una amenaza para tu noviecita si es que dejo salir su moustro enfrente de ti"

"ha-ha-ha que gracioso Kurt"

"si lo se y cómo es Rachel?"

" pues es chaparrita…"

"todo el mundo es chaparro para ti Finn"

"me vas a dejar terminar?"

"si ya perdón"

"bueno tiene el cabello café, unos ojos cafés color chocolate imnotizantes, delgada y muy linda"

"mmmm me parece que te agrada demasiado hermanito"

"pues si me agrada mucho pero somos amigos y tengo novia"

"eso no significa que no puedan llegar a ser algo más y puedes terminar con Quinn, hahaha si te vieras cuando hablas de Rachel te brillan los ojos y sonríes como estúpido"

"eso no es verdad" se quedo pensando por un momento "tu crees que ella se haya dado cuenta de eso? Me preguntó preocupado

"pues no se pero por lo que me dices me cae bien, tal vez ella te abra los ojos y veas al moustro que tienes por novia" sabia que se molestraría y me diría algo asi que me le adelanté "bueno te diré lo importante, Entre a NYADA!" estaba tan emocionado que lo abracé

"wow que bueno Kurt me alegro mucho por ti, a lo mejor te toca ser compañero de Rachel"

"Rachel va en NYADA?" pregunté sorprendido

"si y también su primo Blaine, que podría decir que juega en tu equipo, aunque no estoy 100% seguro"

"ahora estoy ansioso por conocerlos, puedo ir contigo y con Rachel?, por favor quiero preguntarle sobre NYADA" y le puse mi cara de perrito, irresistible para la humanidad

"no lo se Kurt voy a cambiarme y cuando termine te aviso" me dijo y subió hacia su habitación, de verdad esta chica Rachel me caía muy bien.

**Chicos espero que le haya gustado este capitulo **** y ahora canten: Doon't Stop Reviewing, hahaha dejen ideas y comentarios de verdad son de mucha ayuda y es bueno saber lo que piensan de la historia, que tengan un bonito día.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola Chicos! Espero que estén muy bien, les cuento que vi el promocional para el capitulo tributo a mi Cory y bueno me hizo llorar mucho, creo que aun no estoy preparada para verlo, pero de todas maneras lo veré y ya me prepare con: helado, nutella y pañuelos, espero que eso sea suficiente; bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 5 de "You Belong With Me" espero que les guste.**

RACHEL

Llegue con Blaine a nuestro departamento, estoy muy ansiosa por mi cita con Finn, bueno por mi reunión debería decir mas bien, *ring ring*, el sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos.

"Hola?" Conteste

"Amm hola Rach soy Finn, como estas?"

"Hola Finn, muy bien y tu?" Le conteste emocionada

"Bien gracias, oye me preguntaba si te gustaría salir hoy conmigo?" Me preguntó un poco nervioso

"Si si claro que si, por supuesto!" le dije muy emocionada, creo que hasta exagere un poco, espero que no se haya dado cuenta

"Perfecto! Te gustaría ir a tomar un café o un helado en la plaza que esta cerca de NYADA?"

"Si, me parece genial"

"Te parece que pase por ti como en una hora?"

"No es necesario que vengas por mi Finn, si se te hace mas fácil nos podemos ver allá" le dije, pero la verdad es que seria muy lindo que viniera a recogerme

"No Rach de verdad que no es ninguna molestia, además me encantaría pasar por ti" me contestó con su voz tan dulce

Le di mi dirección y algunas indicaciones para que no se perdiera, yo creo que es fácil llegar a mi departamento, pero sigue siendo la ciudad de NewYork y bueno la verdad es que hay muchas calles con nombres muy parecidos; ahora mi siguiente problema es que no se que rayos me voy a poner para mi cita… digo reunión con Finn.

"Deberías de ver tu cara Rachie" me dijo Blaine en un tono burlón

"Por qué Blaine?, acaso tengo algo raro?"

"No, solo tienes una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la verdad prima es que ni con Brody te veía así"

Uff nunca le puedo ocultar nada a mi primo me conoce demasiado bien, a veces hasta me asusta, parece que leyera mis pensamientos, y tiene razón, ni con Brody, mi antiguo novio, me ponía tan feliz, el no me hacia sentir ni la mitad de lo que siendo al tan solo escuchar la voz de Finn; se que no me debo de ilusionar, por Dios, lo acabo de conocer y a demás tiene novia y es muy bonita, casi perfecta. Al final decidí que me pondría mi vestido color blanco con bolitas negras y me estaba enchinando un poco el cabello cuando escuché el timbre.

"Yo voy Rachel!" me gritó mi primo

Me estaba terminando de poner un poco de maquillaje y escuche la voz de Finn.

"Hola Blaine, como estas?, amm esta Rachel?"

"Hola Finn, bien gracias, si en un momento sale, y a donde van a ir?"

"Pues pensamos ir a la plaza que esta cerca de NYADA a tomar un café o algo"

"Aaa ok pues cuídala mucho por favor"

"Si claro, tu no te preocupes por nada esta segura conmigo"

"Pues eso espero"

En ese momento salí y bueno me quede impactada, Finn se veía muy guapo, traía una camisa azul de rayas, una chamarra negra, jeans y tennis negros, estoy segura que se acababa de bañar porque tenia su cabello algo mojado y acomodado.

"Hola Finn" le sonreí

"H-Hola Rach, wow te ves muy linda"

"Aam gracias tu también te ves muy guapo" le dije, pasándome el cabello por detrás de la oreja y con la mirada baja, estoy segura que me puse roja, después el me dio un beso en la mejilla y cuando se acerco mude percibir su aroma, olía extremadamente bien que me hipnotizaba y tenerlo cerca hacia que me temblaran las piernas, se que me puse aun más roja y solo le sonreí.

"Bueno nos vamos?" me preguntó

"Si vámonos" volteé a ver a Blaine que me miraba con sus ojos de –hay rachel, hay rachel- así que me acerqué para despedirme, "Nos vemos más tarde Blaine"

"Si Rachel, ten cuidado, no te enamores tan rápido y…. pareces un tomate" me dijo al oído, me di la vuelta y camine hacia la puerta donde Finn me esperaba, no puedo creer que siempre que estoy con Finn logre ponerme nerviosa.

**Bueno chicos es todo por este capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y gracias por el apoyo, dejen sus reviews que siempre los tomaré en cuenta, que tengan un bonito dia!**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola chicos lamento no haber actualizado antes lo que pasa es que tengo muchos proyectos y empiezo mi semana de exámenes, tratare de hacer todo lo más rápido posible. Bueno quiero contarles que vi el capitulo de The Quarterback y no pare de llorar en todo el capitulo, fue muy fuerte para mi, aun no lo creo y todavía no lo quiero aceptar, la verdad es que estoy muy triste, pero voy a tratar de usar este sentimiento y plasmarlo en algo feliz para la historia. Que disfruten el capitulo.**

FINN

Íbamos de camino a la plaza, la verdad es que Rachel se veía muy bonita con el vestido que traía, me le quede mirando por un momento y me sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa que hace que yo sonriera como bobo, después de un pequeño rato de camino Rachel comenzó a cantar la canción que estaba sonando en el radio, wow la verdad es que tiene la voz de un ángel y no me podía quedar callado sin decir nada al respecto.

"Wow Rach de verdad que cantas muy hermoso" le sonreí y note que se puso rojita como lo hace siempre que le digo lo que pienso de ella, es tan lindo

"Gracias Finn" me devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente y se paso un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja, uuuff se veía tan linda

De repente mi teléfono empezó a sonar con la canción de 'we found love' que Quinn había puesto como tono especialmente para cuando ella me llamara, ignore la llamada, no tenia ganas de hablar con ella, todavía estaba muy molesto por lo que había ocurrido en la tarde; a la tercera llamada que rechace, Rachel me pregunto

"No vas a contestar Finn?"

"No, no es nada importante Rach"

"Estas seguro?"

"Si de verdad Rach, gracias por preocuparte"

En ese momento llegamos a la plaza, ayude a salir a Rachel de mi auto y nos dirigimos a dar un paseo por el lugar; íbamos caminando y llegamos a un Starbucks donde decidimos que entraríamos a tomar un café.

Cuando llegamos Rachel pidió un frapuchino y yo un café normal, pague la cuenta y nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana, platicamos sobre muchas cosas, le conté acerca de mi madre que vivía en Ohio, que estaba casada con Burt el papa de Kurt y sobre Kurt, también me entere que tiene dos padres (si de por si ya es intimidante uno aun peor dos, pensé en mis adentros) y que esta en Nueva York persiguiendo sus sueños al igual que yo.

"Entonces dices que tu hermano Kurt quería venir a verme?" Me pregunto Rach

"Si estaba muy emocionado por conocerte pero le hablaron de NYADA para arreglar unos papeles de su inscripción y ya no pudo venir, la verdad es que le caes muy bien" le sonreí

"De verdad? Bueno el también me cae muy bien por lo que me has contado" se rio

En ese momento a Rachel se le cayo su servilleta y me agache para recogerla pero ella se agacho al mismo tiempo y quedamos muy cerquita el uno del otro y nuestras manos estaban juntas sobre la servilleta, sentí una sensación extraña pero agradable en el estomago debido a la cercanía en la que estaba con Rach, no pude evitar mirar sus labios estaban tan cerca y eran tan perfectos, la mire a los ojos, esos ojos color chocolate tan profundos, expresivos y lindos, nos acercamos lentamente y cuando estaba a punto de besarla una voz chirriante hizo que nos separáramos de un golpe

"FINN!" Era la voz de Quinn quien se estaba acercando

"Quinn que haces aquí?" Le pregunte y pude notar claramente la incomodidad de Rachel

"Pues vine de shopping con mis amigas" señalo a Santana y Brittany que estaban en la barra pidiendo un café "pero que haces tu aquí, y con ella? Es por eso que no me contestas las llamadas y los mensajes!?" Miro despectivamente a Rachel y enojada cruzo los brazos

"Pues estoy tomando un café con ella que no vez?" Le conteste en un tono algo fuerte, me miro indignada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo, de la nada cambio su actitud y le dijo a Rachel

"Rachel, bueno quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo de esta tarde, tal vez exagere un poco" bueno eso si totalmente no me lo esperaba, Quinn sonrió y se sentó a lado mío, Rachel solo asintió con la cabeza.

La verdad es que me da mucho gusto que Quinn haya reflexionado sobre su actitud con Rachel y le haya pedido una disculpa y cuando pensé que las cosas estaban mejorando llego la ultima persona que quisiera ver Jesse St. James y se acerco a la mesa donde estábamos

"Hola Finn, hola preciosas" se dirigió a las chicas, uff como lo odio, para mi desgracia se sentó a un lado de Rachel y se quedo platicando con ella, al parecer tenían gustos similares en música, después de un rato Quinn me pregunto

"Cariño y si vamos por un helado y los dejamos hablar solos?" Rachel se quedo pasmada y me miraba insistentemente, no pensaba dejarla sola y menos con ese cretino, pero entonces Jesse hablo

"Si mejor así Rachel y yo nos podemos conocer mas y hablar mas tranquilos, vayan no se preocupen" y Quinn se paro y me jalo hacia la puerta, voltee a ver a Rach y solo pude articular un (lo siento)

Estaba muy apenado con ella, yo había sido quien la había invitado a salir y ahora la había dejado sola con mi peor enemigo, por un momento pensé que todo esto estaba planeado pero es casi imposible, me siento muy mal por haber dejado a Rachel de esa manera, tendré que hacer algo para enmendarlo.

**Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y lo hayan disfrutado, dejen sus reviews que son de mucha ayuda y me inspiran demasiado de verdad, si tienen preguntas o comentarios me pueden encontrar en twitter como ItzelCuevas27, que tengan un bonito día.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola chicos y chicas, espero que no se molesten conmigo por tardar en actualizar pero la verdad es que tengo muchas tareas y proyectos que hacer y casi no me da tiempo, pero les prometo que voy a apurarme a todo para poder escribir, espero que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

RACHEL

Estaba algo desilusionada, si creo que esa es la palabra que describe perfectamente como me siento, llegue a mi departamento y me encontré con Blaine que estaba acostado en el sillón viendo la televisión, en cuanto me vio, se sentó y me dijo

"Rachie! Como te fue con Finn?... Mmm no te ves muy contenta, dime te hizo algo? No me importa que este grandote aun así puedo golpearlo y.."

"No no, no me hizo nada, en realidad todo estaba perfecto, hasta que llego Quinn, su novia, y Jesse su compañero extraño de futball, hasta parecía que estaban ahí justo para arruinar nuestra cita y lo peor es que Finn se fue con su noviecita disque arrepentida por lo que me dijo antes y me dejo con Jesse, y lo peor es que no puede evitar que Jesse me trajera de regreso por lo que ahora hasta sabe donde vivo" le conteste algo frustrada

"Wow prima vaya que paso mucho el día de hoy para ti, pero no te preocupes, todo esta bien y estoy seguro que Finn te llamara para disculparse, pero en medio de todo el royo, pudiste tener un tiempo a solas con el?"

"Si, y fue todo un caballero, no tienes idea primo, se porto súper lindo"

"Híjole prima ya estas derramando miel, así que me voy a bañar para no quedar todo pegostioso por tu culpa" se paro riendo por su tonta broma, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue, pero antes de que huyera por completo le logre lanzar un cojín a la cabeza.

Después de como media hora, mi teléfono empezó a sonar y en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Finn, la verdad es que me emocione un poquito pero decidí que le contestaría en un tono neutro por lo que me había hecho hace rato

"Hola"

"Hola Rach, como estas?"

"Bien, gracias" le conteste cortantemente

"Rach estas molesta conmigo?"

"No, por que debería de estarlo?"

"Perdóname Rach de verdad no te quería dejar ahí sola y menos con Jesse, lo lamento, te prometo que te compensare por haberme ido de esa manera"

"No tienes porque Finn, ella es tu novia, esta todo bien"

"No no esta bien Rach porque yo quiero estar contigo, bueno... digo... Pues yo te invite a salir a ti y te deje, pero te compensare"

"Bueno, no es necesario pero es muy lindo de tu parte Finn"

"Tu eres muy linda Rach, digo... que eres muy linda conmigo, osea no digo que no estés linda porque estas hermosa pero a lo que me refiero es... bueno... tu me entiendes verdad?" Me digo con un todo muy nervioso pero súper tierno a la vez que provoco que me ruborizara

"Hahaha si Finn tu también eres muy lindo" sonreí

"Nos vemos mañana?" me pregunto

"Si por supuesto, hasta mañana Finn"

"Hasta mañana Rach"

Colgamos, me metí a bañar, tome algo de cenar y después me fui a dormir pensando en Finn y como es que en tan poco tiempo puedes llegar a querer a una persona.

* * *

**Gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado y si tienen una duda, queja o sugerencia me lo pueden decir (mi twitter es ItzelCuevas27), también no se olviden de dejar sus Reviews me ayudan, me inspiran y me hacen muy feliz. Hasta el próximo capítulo! PD: mi prima me dijo que mis capítulos son muy cortitos y tiene razón así que voy a tratar de poner más en los siguientes. (:**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola chicos, ahora si me puse las pilas para escribir este capítulo, espero que les guste mucho (: tal vez me tarde un poco en subir el siguiente capítulo porque me voy de viaje pero tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, lo prometo. **

* * *

FINN

Después de haber hablado con Rachel me quede pensando cómo es que en tan poco tiempo sienta que la conozco de años, es muy extraño porque cuando estoy con ella siento una conexión muy fuerte entre ambos, algo especial, y ahora me siento muy mal por todo lo que paso hoy.

Me metí a bañar y cuando salí baje a cenar ya que Kurt me esperaba, le conté todo lo que había pasado, el me miro con su cara de -eres un torpe- y me dijo que era un grosero y que por eso Rachel no iba a querer salir conmigo nunca más, que no fuera un tonto y que no la dejara ir; yo le dije que ni siquiera la conocía y él me contesto que solo le bastaba con ver el brillo de mis ojos cada vez que hablaba de ella para sabes que era especial y que me hacia feliz aunque la conociera por tan poco tiempo y bueno eso no lo podía negar, también me dijo que le parecía demasiado casual que Quinn y Jesse estuvieran los dos en ese mismo momento.

Pasaron dos semanas y Rachel y yo nos veíamos diario, la acompañaba a sus clases de baile junto con Kurt, se llevaban extremadamente bien, tenían muchas cosas en común, los presente hace más de una semana cuando Kurt entro a NYADA y desde ahí se volvieron mejores amigos; cuando terminan su clase me van a ver jugar y luego salimos a la plaza o algo, todos los días de esta última semana tan linda, además el primo de Rachel se está llevando demasiado bien con mi hermano y es algo extraño.

En otro tema las cosas con Quinn no iban nada bien y hoy era una prueba total de ello, estaba en la plaza fon Rachel comiendo un helado cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar y conteste sin fijarme quien era, para mi mala suerte me encontré con una Quinn histérica gritándome al oído, le hice una pequeña broma para que se calmara un poquito pero eso solo la hizo enojar mas, Rachel soltó una risita por la broma y me miro con sus ojos de cuestionamiento, después Quinn me colgó.

"Que paso Finn?"

"Nada Rach solo era Quinn gritándome por el teléfono pero nada importante" le sonreí y la abrace

"Si de eso me di cuenta, se escuchaba hasta acá, aaay Finn eres muy gracioso" se rio y me abrazo de vuelta

"Si lo se lo sé" me reí y ella me dio un golpecito en el hombro también riendo

Después de un rato me anime a preguntarle algo que me tenia dando vueltas en la cabeza

"Entonces Blaine es gay y Kurt es gay, crees que haya algo ahí?"

"La verdad es que yo creo que si, además Blaine se la pasa hablando de Kurt y de lo gracioso que es"

"Si Kurt es igual se la pasa hablando de lo lindo y caballeroso que es Blaine, pero él es muy tímido para admitir sus sentimientos" le confesé

"Si Blaine un poquito, ¿Y si les preparamos algo para que dejen de ocultar sus sentimientos por el otro?, algo así como una cena" me dijo

"Me parece muy bien Rach, eres toda una romántica"

"Lo sé, lo sé" me sonrió

Después de esa tarde el siguiente día, el martes por la noche escuchábamos música de Journey en la habitación de Rachel, me encanta que le guste la música que a mí me gusta porque si estuviera en casa de Quinn en vez de con Rachel ya le hubiera cambiado por una canción de Kesha a algo así; la verdad es que me sentía tan tranquilo que cuando nuestra conversación llego a un punto donde Rachel me pregunto a cerca de mi padre no dude ni un segundo y le conté toda la verdad, ella tomo mis manos en las suyas y me escucho atentamente, por primera vez me sentí comprendido y escuchado, no que cuando trataba de hablar con Quinn de esto ella solo se preocupaba de los zapatos que usaría el día siguiente.

"Gracias Rach, por todo, eres increíble" le dije

"De nada Finn, tu también eres increíble y quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo" me dijo mirándome a los ojos

En ese momento me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando perdidamente de Rachel y creo que ella también siente lo mismo por mí, solo tengo que buscar una manera para terminar con Quinn y poder confesarle mi amor a Rachel, si lo he decidido; pasamos la noche planeando una cena romántica para Blaine y Kurt, y por supuesto nosotros los estaríamos vigilando y nos encargaríamos de que todo saliera a la perfección, cuando se hizo muy tarde me despedí de Rach y sus papas para irme a casa.

* * *

**Bueno chicos espero que lo hayan disfrutado al máximo (: no olviden dejar sus Reviews que son de mucha ayuda y me hacen muy feliz de verdad. XOXO**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Hola chicos! Espero que estén muy bien, ojala que disfruten este capitulo me esforcé para hacerlo largo como querían (: espero que les guste Klaine porque hay mucho de esa pareja en este capitulo, disfrútenlo…**

* * *

**KURT**

Hace un mes que entre a la escuela de mis sueños, NYADA, hace un mes que conocí a mi mejor amiga, Rachel, y hace un mes que conocí a Blaine, la persona mas increíble del planeta; no puedo creer que en tan poco tiempo pudiera obtener tantas cosas asombrosas en mi vida, y no podría estar mas feliz por eso.

Esta tarde me quede de ver con Rachel en el Starbucks que esta cerca de NYADA, de verdad que amo a esa chica, tenemos muchísimas cosas en común, aunque a veces le sobra lo diva y le falta por completo el sentido de la moda pero por eso me tiene a mi. Ojala mi hermano no tarde mucho en darse cuenta de que Rachel es perfecta para el y no esa Quinn que es un moustro, no se por que pero siento que le esta jugando chueco a Finn, pero yo me voy a encargar de descubrir lo que esta pasando.

"Kurt!" la voz de Rachel me saco de mis pensamientos

"Hey Rachel" la divise en una de las mesas

"Hola Kurt, ya pedí tu café, justo como a ti te gusta"

"Gracias diva eres espectacular"

"Lo se, tu también lo eres, por eso estamos juntos" bromeo y empezamos a reír

"Y para que me citaste aquí Rachely?" Le pregunte

"Aaa pues te quería invitar a cenar hoy a las 8 en Central Park, es muy importante, que dices?"

"Si claro, espera es muuuy importante?, no estas embarazada verdad?, o por Dios Finn es el padre? Yo sabia que esto iba a pasar pero no creí que..."

"Kuurt! No no es para nada el caso tranquilízate! Como crees eso?"

"O perdóname me exaspere un poco, lo lamento Rachely" me disculpe

"Bueno esta bien, pero si es importante así que tienes que ir muy guapo"

"Ok ok, aunque mas guapo no puedo estar, veré lo que puedo hacer" me reí

Después de como una hora de platica nos retiramos para tener tiempo de arreglarnos para la noche, recibí un mensaje de Blaine preguntándome como había estado mi día, es un tierno, todos los días nos hablamos y cuando no nos podemos ver, pasamos todo el día mandándonos mensajes, se que me estoy enamorando pero soy muy tímido para aceptarlo, me gustaría que el diera el primer paso, seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo; pero bueno tengo que apresurarme para no llegar tarde a mi cita con Rachely, me encanta el apodo que le invente porque Finn la llama Rach, Blaine le dice Rachie y bueno yo no me podía quedar atrás, aunque probablemente si le preguntara cual es su favorito contestaría (Rach) solo por la persona que se lo puso; esos dos son tan perfectos juntos, pero al parecer no se han dado cuenta aun.

* * *

**BLAINE**

No se porque Rachie me cito en Central Park y me dijo que me arreglara, además no la veo por ningún lado, cuando llegue al Restaurant donde Rachel me dijo que nos veríamos una señorita se me acerco y me dijo

"Disculpe usted es el señor Blaine"

"Si" le conteste algo confundido

"Pase por aquí por favor"

Caminamos por el Restaurant hasta llegar a una mesa para dos, donde había velas y un vino junto con dos copas.

"Siéntese por favor, en un momento regreso" me senté y la señorita se retiro, después de unos momentos volvió y me dijo

"Aquí esta su cita" me sonrió y atrás de ella se encontraba Kurt con una cara de confusión y asombro, que probablemente era la misma cara que tenia yo, la señorita se retiro y Kurt se sentó

"Te ves espectacular Kurt" le dije para romper el silencio incomodo y bueno porque era la verdad

"Gracias Blaine, tu también te ves muy guapo" me contesto sonrojándose un poco "¿Y que es todo esto?" me pregunto

"Pues en verdad no lo se, se supone que vendría a cenar con mi prima porque tenia algo importante que decirme" le conteste

"Esa diva tramposa me dijo exactamente lo mismo que a ti"

"Bueno al parecer nos han tendido una trampa, y bueno ya que estamos aquí..." Le tome las manos y lo mire a los ojos "... Quería decirte Kurt que eres la persona mas increíble que he conocido en mi vida y bueno hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos y aunque solo nos conozcamos hace poco siento que tenemos años y..."

"Y-yo siento lo mismo Blaine solo que no sabia como decirlo" me interrumpió Kurt, pero en realidad solo necesitaba eso para tener el valor de preguntarle lo siguiente

"Bueno..., sabiendo eso quiero preguntarte si s-si quieres ser... mi novio?" sentía como me temblaban las piernas y me sudaban las manos

"Si! Si si quiero" me contesto y nos acercamos para darnos un beso, en eso escuche una risita con aplausos que se me hacían muy conocidos, después el arbusto que estaba cerca de nuestra mesa se empezó a mover y seguido oí un gritito y un segundo después vi a Rachel en el suelo con Finn encima de ella, con su mano tapando la boca de mi prima

"Que demonios?" Exclame

Se levantaron rápidamente y Finn le pregunto a Rachel como estaba, ella le dijo que se encontraba bien y ambos bajaron la cabeza como dos niños pequeños cuando han hecho algo malo

"Me pueden explicar que están haciendo?" les pregunto Kurt

"Nosotros solo vigilamos que todo saliera bien" le contesto Finn

"Si y al parecer obtuvimos lo que estábamos esperando" nos dijo Rachel con una sonrisa en la cara "además Finn planeo una increíble cena no creen?" nos pregunto

"Bueno si pero no se me olvida que nos engañaste señorita" le dije en un tono de hermano mayor

"Primo aun así me amas, además gracias a nosotros ahora tienes novio eee!" me contesto

"Bueno eso tal vez" la abrace y la agite un poco

"Chicos si no supiera que estaban espiando, parecería que estaban haciendo otra cosa" dijo Kurt dándole un pequeño golpe a Finn y riéndose mientras lo hacia

Finn y Rachel se pusieron rojos y yo me empecé a reír junto con Kurt

"Bueno no estábamos haciendo nada así que ya cálmense" dijo Finn

Kurt y yo no pudimos parar de reír, nos fuimos del Restaurant y dejamos en su casa a mi nuevo novio y a mi nuevo cuñado aunque estoy seguro que no solo será mi cuñado por la parte de Kurt, después Rachie y yo nos dirigimos a nuestro departamento después de un gran día y una espectacular noche, no podría estar mas feliz.

* * *

**Bueno chicos en verdad espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar sus Reviews, de verdad que son muy importantes y me ayudan mucho a continuar escribiendo, subiré mas pronto el siguiente capitulo (: que tengan un bonito día o noche, xoxo. **


End file.
